


Curse of the Drained

by Angelikah



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: !!!!!!, But it's there, F/M, I Tried, and this really doesn't have much of a plot, but i really hope you like it, but only at the end, but there's smut!!!, i am not selling this very well, i'm sorry that it's kind of haphazardly thrown together, kinda violent, like okay pretty violent, not much smut, original!caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/pseuds/Angelikah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing about Katherine Pierce that Caroline loathed, it was that she could be trapped in a cave desiccated for 150 years and yet still somehow manage to be quite the nuisance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse of the Drained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kickassfu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/gifts).



* * *

_"Don't ever question  
_ _that my heart beats only for you._  
It beats only for you."

_~ Emeli Sandé, "My Kind of Love"_

* * *

**_Over 1000 years ago..._ **

* * *

 

Caroline tried desperately not to wrinkle her nose at the taste of the wine that was being passed around. Her new husband’s father was notoriously bad-tempered (not that her husband was any better, though the significant difference was that Klaus would never hurt her), and she doubted that he’d take any sort of criticism well, even if it was implicit. Still, it had an odd flavor to it, a sort of tangy richness that landed heavily on her tongue, and she wasn’t quite sure how it could possibly have come from any sort of fruit.

She glanced at Klaus as she passed the glass to Elijah, and her husband shook his head just the slightest bit, his hand sliding to grasp hers under the table, their fingers lacing together.

Marrying for love, or at least mutual affection, was rare for their people. However, Klaus’s father didn’t care who Klaus married as long as he was gone, and Caroline had no hope of getting a husband unless she learned to stifle her impertinent comments, so it made sense.

At least, that was the speech she gave to Bill when she’d begged him to accept Klaus’s offer for her hand.

She tried to listen to Mikael as he talked about family and coming together for comfort after this great tragedy (and Caroline didn’t miss the filthy look he shot at Klaus, who stiffened). However, she couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong.

She was proved right when she felt an overwhelming stab of pain that night, blood spilling out of her mouth as she choked, grabbing for Klaus next to her, whose body was already cold, before the world faded.

When she woke, she felt a familiar hand stroking her hair, and opened her eyes slowly to see her husband looking down at her with relief in his eyes. “Drink,” he ordered, handing her a cup of something that looked suspiciously like blood, and she obeyed without question, swallowing it down.

The next few days were a blur. The pain from the sun was easily remedied, the vervain easily avoided, and the white oak tree easily burned to ashes. The difficult part was feeding.

Finn had quickly discovered that feeding on animals would sustain them, though not as well as human blood, and they survived on that until the villagers began to creep from their homes to gather supplies.

They found themselves devouring the life of people they’d known their entire lives, and worse, they savored it.

Caroline was with Klaus when the first full moon since they’d been turned rose, and she screamed as Klaus suddenly shouted in pain, his bones cracking, eyes flashing yellow. She watched in horror as Klaus’s mother came running over, frantically setting up candles.

“Move,” she ordered, pushing past Caroline to set down a bowl of herbs. “I must bind his wolf within him.”

Caroline had heard stories of bound wolves before. There was a werewolf village not far from their house, and every now and again one would come to Esther or Ayana, needing a temporary binding for some reason, and they always looked hollow and miserable when they left.

“Would it be permanent?” She asked slowly, and Esther scoffed.

“Of course. I cannot allow...Mikael remains unaware of my indiscretions. I cannot let Niklaus transform, or he’ll know.”

“You’re binding Klaus’s wolf so that your husband won’t find out that you were an adulterer? He already knows,” Caroline said indignantly. “You’re just going to make him miserable.”

“I can’t take the chance. It upsets the balance.”

“I do not care about the balance,” Caroline growled, vaguely aware that Klaus was still transforming, his pained shouts starting to become less frequent in favor of canine-like whines.

She couldn’t let Esther hurt him.

“Do not interfere. Werewolves are the natural enemy of vampires,” Esther said quietly. “This is also for your own good.”

Caroline had been having difficulty controlling her emotions. As a vampire, everything seemed to matter more, to make her feel more, have drastically intense reactions, and this was no different. Every inch of her screaming to protect her husband, she impulsively reached out and ripped out Esther’s heart.

It fell to the ground with a disgusting plop followed by the thump of Esther’s body. Caroline’s eyes went wide as she realized what she’d done, and she stared at her hands, which were covered in blood. She heard a growl, and looked up slowly to see a large brown wolf staring at her, fangs bared. Her first instinct was to run, but she had a feeling that Klaus would have kept some of his powers, including the speed, and she’d always been taught by her father to never run from dogs because they loved to chase.

Wolves were probably the same, she thought.

Instead, she averted her eyes, trying to indicate submission, peeking up when the growls ceased. He was sitting, head cocked to the side, before he started to walk towards her, his steps tentative.

“Klaus?” She asked softly, wondering whether he would understand her, whether he kept his mind when he transformed.

He padded the rest of the way to her, answering her question with a quick bump of his nose against her hip, and she smiled.

* * *

**_Present..._ **

* * *

Caroline took a shaking breath as her eyes opened slowly, highly aware of the delicious taste of the blood being poured down her throat, a very familiar hand stroking her hair as she swallowed.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he was saying softly. “Drink.”

She waited until she had enough feeling in her arms to move fluidly before she ripped the wrist from her mouth and let the drained human drop to the ground, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she turned to her husband, who was looking at her fondly.

Unfortunately for him, the sentiment was not at all reciprocated.

“Well? How long was I daggered for?” she growled, her gaze roving around the room to take in her surroundings. She was clearly in a house of some sort, a living room judging by the unfamiliar-looking electronics, though they were close enough to the ones from her time that it might have only been a few years. She returned to raking her eyes over his form, his clothing quite similar to what it had been when she’d been daggered, the henley and jeans complimenting him quite nicely.

She licked her lips absently. Her husband had an excellent ass, and the vampire sex drive did _not_ appreciate that she’d been celibate for howevermany years.

“Too long,” he said.

_Too long, indeed._

She shook herself, re-gathering her anger.

“One second is too long, Klaus,” she hissed. “You promised you’d never dagger me. How _fucking_ dare--”

“You think I daggered you?” he interrupted, his eyebrows raised. “I may be a ‘sub-par husband who is steadily deteriorating towards a level of insanity previously thought to be unachievable’, as you so eloquently put it, but I do keep my word.”

“Who did you compel to dagger me?” she growled, and he clenched his teeth.

“I told you. I didn’t do it. I came back that day to an empty hotel room. I thought you’d ran, of course. I was most displeased.”

She snorted as she reached above her to stretch, rolling her shoulders. “Go on.”

“I found a note on the bed that said that you were sorry, but you had decided to go off on your own to explore the world by yourself for the first time or some such nonsense. The person who wrote it had clearly gotten ahold of something you’d written and could mimic your handwriting perfectly, but if you’d ran you wouldn’t have left a note, nor would you have apologized.”

“Good call,” she said dryly, starting to pull herself off the table and immediately lying back down again, feeling a bit faint, the light-headedness unfamiliar enough that it took a moment to name.

“Are you all right, sweetheart?” Klaus asked quickly, and she shook her head as he slipped one arm under her knees and the other around her back, lifting her to cradle her body against his chest and sitting down on the nearby couch, placing her firmly in his lap. He splayed one hand across her hip, the other cradling her head.

“I feel like I’m going to pass out.”

“That shouldn’t be possible.”

“Well it clearly is,” she said, the bite in her tone lost in favor of tiredness.

“You drained an entire person and you’ve only been daggered for two years. At the most you should have needed a good meal. I was surprised you drank so much, actually.”

“I don’t feel well,” she said, her voice going husky with exhaustion as her vision swam, and Klaus swore, biting into his wrist and shoving it against her mouth.

“You’re going to be fine, all right sweetheart?” he said softly, though she could detect the hint of panic bleeding through his voice. “I promise.”

She eagerly swallowed his blood down, breathing heavily when he pulled away, and he watched her carefully with anxious eyes. Klaus wasn’t often emotional, and even when he was, it could be hard to tell. Caroline had always been able to see through him though, even when they were children, and it wasn’t hard for her to tell that he had absolutely no idea what was wrong.

“Do you feel better?”

“Yeah,” she said, shifting on his lap. “Who do you think did it?”

“I have a few guesses,” he said vaguely, tracking her every movement with his gaze, his body tense as though he were on alert for her to collapse again.

“Like?”

“The Salvatore brothers, for one.”

“Still trying to avenge Katerina?” Caroline asked with a small smirk.

The doppelganger had been a friend at one point, and Caroline had even turned her. However, a few years afterwards, Katerina had stolen something quite precious and ran off with it.

Caroline had not been pleased, and about two centuries before, she’d finally found the girl in Mystic Falls. She’d taken a moment to reflect on how much her birthplace had changed before draining Katerina and throwing her manipulative ass in a tomb, locking it behind her. It wouldn’t unlock from the outside, but if Katerina hadn’t been desiccated, she could move it herself.

It had been a fitting torture, Caroline had decided. Katerina would be so close to her freedom but have no way of achieving it.

Unfortunately, Katerina had turned two sycophants who worshipped at her altar before Caroline had imprisoned her, and they were annoyingly resourceful.

“Do you feel all right?”

“I just told you I did,” she said exasperatedly.

“You look woozy,” he insisted, cupping her cheek, and as he said it she was highly aware of how heavy her limbs suddenly felt, though it was going slower than it had before.

“What’s happening?”

“How am I supposed to know that, love?” he asked exasperatedly. “Lie down on the couch. I’m going to call Sheila.”

“She hates you.”

“But she likes you,” he said grumpily, pulling out his phone and dialing before holding it up to his ear.

Caroline tuned out the one-sided conversation he was having with Sheila, knowing that the matriarch of the Bennett bloodline would probably help, and instead opting to close her eyes, trying to get some rest.

When she woke, it was to another wrist pressed to her mouth, and she heard a woman’s sound of disgust a few feet away.

“Klaus?” Caroline called, her voice dry and raspy, and Klaus immediately sped over.

“Tell me what’s wrong with her,” he growled, and Caroline saw Sheila’s face as the woman frowned, murmuring something as she pressed a hand to Caroline’s cheek before jerking her hand away.

“Curse of the Drained,” she said quietly. “She’ll just continue to desiccate as the blood you're giving her feeds whoever is on the other end.”

“Katerina,” Caroline growled. “They’re trying to free her from the tomb.”

“To hell with Katerina. We’ll find her again, and this time we’ll kill her,” Klaus growled, biting into his wrist, but Caroline turned away.

“I’m not going to die from this,” she pointed out. “What if we need Katerina to break the curse? If she escapes, you’ll have to find the bitch, and it’ll be harder to break.”

“I don’t understand why they daggered you. They could have just force-fed you once they cast the curse,” Klaus muttered. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“It’s possible that they were worried she’d eat them,” Sheila said dryly. “How did you find her?”

“Locator spell. I had one done every day, just in case her captors got lazy. I suppose they must have known I’d find her and feed her,” he said distractedly, pulling out his phone. “I’ll have the jet ready within the hour. Will you be accompanying us, Witch?”

“Sheila,” Caroline corrected, her voice burning when she spoke, and Klaus shot her an exasperated look.

“Don’t waste your energy talking, sweetheart.”

Caroline coughed, her breathing heavy, eyes barely able to stay open.

“Thank you, Sheila,” she whispered, before she let her eyes close, her world going dark.

* * *

Klaus’s lips were pressed in a thin line as his mind raced. He was sitting on the jet with Caroline’s head in his lap. She wasn’t conscious, but it was comforting to have her close.

He was not soft by any means, but he adored his wife, his _mate,_ and she was the only person who could calm him with her touch, the only vampire he would never harm when his wolf took over.

It had been an enormously painful two years. He’d leveled entire towns following leads, had gone without her touch long enough to make him restless and frustrated, though no one but her could ever come close to appealing to him.

When she first opened her eyes, it had taken an almost obscene amount of self-control to not bend her over the coffee table and claim her like he’d craved for years.

Instead, he had to watch the creamy tint of her skin fade to an ashy grey, see her eyes lose their light, her lips growing parched and dry.

He was going to murder Katerina Petrova slowly and painfully.

He sketched as he waited for the plane to touch down, drawing Caroline’s smile that she wore when she slept, the way her eyelashes grazed her cheeks.

When they finally touched down, one of his hybrids sped off to get the SUV, and Klaus busied himself with having another unload the suitcases onto the tarmac while he carried Caroline down. Sheila followed, sliding into the front passenger seat of the SUV while Klaus sat in the middle row, holding Caroline close as the hybrids loaded up the car. He looked out the window as they drove to Mystic Falls, mentally listing all of the torture techniques he wished to use on the girl, Caroline’s voice in his head telling him that he should make a list to make sure he wouldn’t forget any.

When they arrived at the tomb, he was contemplating whether he should compel her to carve out her own inner organs or not. On the one hand, it would be amusing, but on the other it would give her a knife, and Katerina could be quite resourceful. Perhaps he should force her to claw them out instead.

He’d ask Caroline when she woke up.

They settled out of sight of the rock, which hadn’t been moved, but close enough for Klaus to hear it when Katerina attempted to escape. He listened and heard Katerina muttering to herself, which meant that she was still inside, though most likely immensely frustrated that she was _almost_ strong enough to leave, but not quite.

That thought did give him a small amount of satisfaction.

He waved a hybrid over, who bit his wrist and pressed it to Caroline’s mouth. She drank, moaning softly as color returned to her cheeks, and Klaus set her down on a blanket they’d brought. “Tell me when you’re losing consciousness again, he said, reaching to stroke her cheek, and she nodded, her eyes warm as she looked at him.

He’d missed the softness of her skin under his fingertips, and he felt heat build inside of him as he watched her curl on her side, cracking one eye open to look at him.

“Now,” she whispered, her voice rough from blood loss, and Klaus moved to stand outside the cave with a few hybrids, all waiting for Katherine to flash out so that they could catch her. It wasn't long before the rock moved slightly, and Klaus stiffened, waiting a few seconds before a brunette blur rocketed out.

Klaus was faster, though, and he snapped Katherine’s neck easily, biting her for good measure, before bringing her back to the group.

“Lift the curse,” he growled at Sheila, and she closed her eyes and set one hand on Katherine’s forehead, the other on Caroline’s. A quick mutter of a spell, a rush of wind, and then silence.

“It’s done,” she said, rolling her shoulders and shaking her wrists.

“Mason will bring your check over later,” he said, grabbing Caroline and pushing his wrist against her mouth. His hybrid gave Sheila a quick nod in confirmation.

“Anything else?” Sheila asked dryly.

“No. You may go.”

“Well, thanks,” Sheila said sarcastically, and he felt Caroline smile against his wrist as she drank.

“Bring Katerina to the third room,” he ordered, and Jules picked her up and roughly slung her over her shoulder.

Almost all of his hybrids genuinely liked Caroline, and wolves were always loyal to their pack. He turned back to her, gently tugging his wrist away from her mouth and smiling at her dark, glazed eyes. She was clearly still in the haze of bloodlust, and he could smell the scent of her that he’d missed so much, her arousal making his cock twitch against her thigh.

He bent to run the tip of his tongue along her lips, cleaning it of the beads of his blood that still clinged to her, and she moaned, letting her mouth fall open so that he could kiss her properly, the burning heat building under his skin showing how much he’d missed her touch.

When he pulled away, their breathing was ragged, and his thigh was slotted between her legs, rubbing against her core. “We’ll find the Salvatores, sweetheart,” he muttered as he ran his nails down the backs of her thighs, deep scratches rapidly healing in their wake. “I can’t wait to lick their blood from your hands after you play, to watch you get your revenge.”

Caroline’s lips curled against his neck. “Bed first. I need you, and if you were faithful—”

“I was,” he said through gritted teeth, his cock achingly hard now, straining against the zipper of his jeans.

“Did you miss me?” Caroline asked, rubbing against him, and he groaned.

“Yes.”

“I need you in me,” she said, her voice husky, before taking his lip between her teeth and tugging it harshly.

Klaus growled, and she clung to him as he sped them back to the mansion they owned in the area, slamming the door to their bedroom shut. Caroline’s breathing went ragged as Klaus pressed her up against the wall, shoving her skirt impatiently around her hips as he sucked and licked her neck. He pinned her hips with his, cupping the back of her head with his hand as his other palm trailed up and down her waist. She spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist, rolling her hips to rub her center against the growing bulge in his jeans.

“I need you so much,” she gasped, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as he unbuckled his belt one-handed, his other hand yanking down her thong to tease her folds. Her knees buckled as his thumb brushed against her clit, and she let her head fall against the wall, watching through heavily-lidded eyes as he managed to undo his pants and pulled his cock out, stroking himself slowly and pulling his other hand away from her pussy.

“Spread your legs for me, sweetheart.”

She obeyed, and he swallowed her moan with a kiss as he filled her, his fingers digging into her thighs, her nails clawing at his back as he filled her. “You feel so good, Caroline,” he muttered between kisses as he began to fuck her against the wall, his hips snapping to meet hers. “God, _fuck_...”

She whimpered as he bit down on her neck hard with his blunt teeth, her pussy clenching around his cock at the pleasurable pain of it. “Klaus...”

He smiled against her neck as he continued to move, building her up to her high as quickly as possible. It had been too long for both of them, and she had no doubt that the first few rounds would be rough, fast, and passionate.

Luckily, they had vampire stamina and all night.

She was nearly sobbing in pleasure by the time he brought to her peak the first time, choking his name as she came around him, and he spilled inside of her as she rode out her high against him.

They were both breathing hard when he pulled away, and he gave her a few tender kisses, a sharp contrast to the way he ripped her skirt away. “I need you, Caroline,” he said between kisses, his fingers pressing inside of her and curling against her g-spot, making her legs shake. “I’ve touched myself to the memory of your face every day while I looked for you, imagined the way your lips would look wrapped around my cock when I finally found you, how you’d scream for me while I licked your arousal from between your thighs. I wanted to bend you over the bed with your hands behind your back, to watch you submit to me. It’s been a thousand years and I’ve not tired of it yet, my mate.”

She was unbearably wet and aching, his cock hard again, and he ground against her thigh as he brought her to the edge with his fingers, his mouth claiming hers in rough, biting kisses. “God, Klaus...”

She felt her release building fast and hot in her lower belly, her entire body tightening, hands winding in his shirt just to keep herself upright as he fingerfucked her, and lights flashed behind her eyelids as she came.

Her entire body felt deliciously heavy as she slumped against him, moaning as he rubbed his hard cock against her oversensitive clit, making her whine as her entire body quaked. He carried her to the bed, dropping her on her back and kneeling on the floor, wrapping his hands around her shins and pulling her forward so that he could press hot, open-mouthed kisses to her inner thighs . “I’m going to take you as many times as you let me. I want to mark your skin, sweetheart. I want to watch you tip over the edge over and over, screaming my name. I’ve missed how it falls from your lips while you’re writhing in ecstasy from my touch,” he said between kisses before he ran his tongue roughly across her opening.

Her mind went blissfully blank as he pressed her thighs back and tonguefucked her, incoherent moans escaping her lips as he writhed underneath his mouth. “Come for me,” he murmured as he pressed his fingers inside of her before swirling his tongue around her clit.

By the time they slept, she was utterly spent, her body sweat-slick and sticky from his mark as she curled against him.

 

* * *

She stirred to the sound of screams, her eyes opening slowly and blearily. She was highly aware of Klaus not being in bed with her, and she groaned, pulling herself out of bed and wrapping a robe around herself.

She still reeked of sex, but she didn’t even bother to wash her hands as she padded down the three flights of stairs to the dungeons, yawning as she walked to the doorway where Klaus was standing, observing Katerina stab herself repeatedly with a knife.

“Oh, you’re up, sweetheart,” he said, kissing her on the top of the head, as though there wasn’t a person being tortured about ten feet away.

“Good morning,” Caroline said, resting her head on his shoulder and watching with mild interest as Katherine stabbed herself repeatedly. “This is boring.”

Klaus chuckled. “Any better suggestions?”

“When are the Salvatores coming?”

“They’re in the next room. I thought you might want to have them.”

Caroline nodded and walked to the two brothers, who were compelled to stand still and silent in the next room. She grabbed each one in turn and gave them the same orders.

“I’m going to take you into the same room as Katherine. You’re both to try to do the most damage to her without killing her. You’re welcome to injure each other as much as you like to get the job done. You’ll do this until I tell you to stop.”

Klaus seemed a bit impressed with her as she threw Stefan and Damon in the room and locked the door, the screams and grunts of pain beginning immediately. “We’ll put them in the cave together tomorrow. They can do it until they’re dust. Let’s get breakfast. I’m _starving_.”


End file.
